


Snacks

by karameiwaku



Series: Dirty Laundry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drabble Collection, Gen, Malnutrition, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku
Summary: Toddler Harry is always hungry. There's food everywhere, so why can't he have any?
Series: Dirty Laundry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095626
Kudos: 14





	1. Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this playground or anything recognizable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must be nice to be able to turn it down.

Aunt Tunia tucked something small in Duddie's hand. 

"Go on, Duddiekins, eat it." 

Duddie put it in his mouth and promptly spat it back out. He swatted his mother's hand, sending several other bits flying. They skittered across the floor.

One piece stopped near Harry. He grabbed it and put it in his mouth. It wasn't as sweet as the ones Duddie liked but Harry didn't care. He quietly crawled around looking for more while Aunt Tunia was focused on the other boy. When she finally went to clean up her son's mess, there was nothing left on the floor.


	2. Applesauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why messy is better than tidy.

Aunt Tunia faced Duddie with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. She smiled at her chubby son and offered him a small scoop of applesauce. He chortled with his mouth full, spilling half of it back out, and as the fruit dribbled down his chin, she scooped it back onto the spoon to offer to her darling baby boy again.

Harry sat by himself, watching as the spoon dipped in and out of the applesauce. He liked it better when Duddie fed himself, smearing gobs of fruit everywhere, when Harry could sometimes lick some up.


	3. Biscuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paying attention means everything.

"Nasty!" Aunt Tunia said as she took a biscuit from Duddie's hand and gave him another one instead. "Dirty! Don't eat off the floor."

Harry watched her walk to the rubbish bin and discard the biscuit. He didn't care if it was on the floor or if it was nasty. He just wanted a biscuit but he knew better than to reach for the plate. He didn't want to get smacked again.

Then he saw a piece of biscuit under the table. When no one was looking, he snatched it up and shoved it in his mouth.

And he smiled.


	4. Crisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is rewarded.

Duddie loved crisps. He loved any flavor of crisp he could get his hands on. They were crunchy and tasty.

Aunt Tunia sat on the sofa with a plateful of crisps. Duddie toddled over to her and reached for the biggest one, crushing several others with his great pudding hand. He crunched it happily, scattering bits everywhere. When he grabbed for another crisp, he smacked the plate. Crisps went flying as the plate tipped over.

Harry picked one up and ate it. He loved crisps because they were so messy. He knew that he would usually get some of them.


	5. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are too good to be true.

Harry hated sweets so much just the smell of the freshly opened packet could make him angry. Sweets made him hungry but when Duddie got sweets, Harry knew he would not get anything. 

Harry sat on the floor, facing away from Aunt Tunia. He punched his tiny small against his leg but tried to be quiet enough to keep her from getting angry, too.

"My favorite!" Duddie hollered and began stuffing every morsel into his mouth. He toddled away and Aunt Tunia set the plate aside. When Harry felt safe enough to go peek, there weren't even any crumbs left.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


End file.
